At present, for four wheel drive (4WD) hybrid power systems, there is a driving system and a control method used for a 4WD hybrid vehicle, and a control method for a 4WD electric hybrid vehicle. The two control methods are mainly used for a vehicle structure as shown in FIG. 1. The vehicle mainly includes: an engine 1, ISG (integrated starter and generator) motor 2, AMT (automated mechanical transmission) 3, a main motor 5, a main reducer 4 and a differential 6. The AMT 3 and the ISG motor 2 are arranged, separately. The control methods mainly control the vehicle to enter a corresponding working mode based on an accelerating pedal opening degree of the vehicle.
In the prior art, t is only based on the accelerating pedal opening degree to control the vehicle to enter a corresponding working mode, neither various parts of the vehicle, are in best condition, nor the vehicle.